Oblivion
by Kibou Sou
Summary: Después de todo... el olvido lo cura todo, no? Porque no enterrar a Light en las sombras de la memoria?


Welcome world! Primeramente debo aclarar que para nada Misa me caía bien, desde el primer momento me cayó mal… pero bueno, no vengo a hablar de eso, si no de que me nació la imperativa necesidad de escribir sobre ella, así que a darle…

**Disclaimer: Ya saben, Death Note pertenece a los señores Ohba y Obata… la vida para mi es triste por ello y el mundo sigue girando TTxTT.**

* * *

**.::Oblivion::.**

Dios no existe.

O por lo menos ya no existía para ella, había dejado de existir hacía varios meses, asesinado y traicionado gracias a un pequeño idiota que se hacía llamar Near. Con gusto ella le asesinaría ¿pero de qué servía ya? Ni el más grande de los derramamientos de sangre le devolvería el aliento.

Él había dejado de existir, y se había llevado a Misa por delante. Su vida había sido arruinada por aquél hombre: Yagami Light. Lo amó como nunca hubo amado a nadie y él le pago con desprecio, indiferencia y mentira. Y aún así ella seguía queriéndole y le dolía su muerte.

Pero, en el fondo de su alma algo gritaba "_Gracias Near_". Porque ese "mocoso bastardo" como ella lo había llamado, le había dado un respiro de felicidad y la oportunidad de ser libre. Quizá aún tenía la oportunidad de rehacer su vida.

Podía volver a tener fe.

Aún así, su mente no dejaba de lacerar su cordura con imágenes y recuerdos dolorosos. Y siempre tenía presente ese día.

_Cuando abrió los ojos._

Ese día, cerca del ocaso, mientras ella estaba felizmente sentada en el sillón de su lujosa suite; _él_ se presentó.

Alguien quería hablar con ella -fue lo que le informaron por teléfono- y sus ansias por saber quien podía ser se transformaron en extrañeza cuando vio a aquél niño. Todo pasó vertiginosamente: le pidió que tomara un pedazo de hoja de libreta, las imágenes y momentos vividos abrumaron su mente; _"Light"_ fue lo que pensó. Después él se presentó como Near y le informó del deceso de Kira.

_Turbulentamente, un instante, sólo uno._

La sensación de empuñar un florero de cristal roto contra el chico. El deseo de vengarse. La euforia sacando palabras horribles desde su pecho. Él y su mirada vacía. Sus ansias asesinas materializándose contra ese niño.

_Asesinas._

Antes de cometer un acto barbárico se detuvo, se dio cuenta.

¿Qué había hecho?

Él, Kira, Yagami Light… la habían convertido en un despreciable asesino… igual al que había matado a sus padres, no, peor.

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Hacía cuanto que mataba con tanta facilidad?

Definitivamente no deseaba pensar en eso; pero sabía que ya no habían oportunidades de retroceder.

Se dejó engañar y utilizar por un asesino. Había robado vidas por él. No le importaba mancharse de sangre mientras él estuviera ahí. Con gusto habría matado a todos los humanos si se lo hubiera pedido.

Primero vino la ira… después sobrevinieron las lágrimas.

No sabía cómo, pero miles de culpas se empezaban a acumular en su alma.

Y volteó a verlo, al chiquillo ese, al que le había dado otra oportunidad.

Se sorprendió de lo que admiraron sus ojos.

No se veía feliz, de hecho, a pesar de verse frío ella podía vislumbrar un aura de pesar a su alrededor.

Con la muerte nunca hay ganadores.

¿Quién merecía tomar la vida del otro? Misa deseo poder morir como ofrenda de disculpa ante ese chico.

Se veía tan perfecto, puro e impío. Sabía que lo habían mancillado con muerte y sangre y por eso bajó la mirada y ofreció sus muñecas, esperando que fueran apresadas por el metal. Más lo único que encontró fue el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Se había ido.

Eso era lo que recordaba. Y todos los días se cuestionaba por ello, ¿Near le había perdonado? ¿Dios le confiaba su benevolencia? ¿Podría ella hacer lo mismo con la memoria de Light?

No.

Jamás lo disculparía… pero bastaba con olvidarlo.

Lo que la pobre Misa no sabía era que el así como se perdonaron sus pecados, así como pudo ver la verdad negada, así ese 14 de febrero el olvido también la devoraría a ella.

* * *

Terminó. Les gustó? Me odiarán de por vida? Infórmenme de ello con un review. Aunque sea uno cortito.

No hay nada que decir. Mas que si quedó algo OoC espero que me perdonen.

Ah, y que la idea que yo tengo de Misa es que tal vez no era tan estúpida como para dejarse manejar por Light aún estando muerto. Además jamás se ha explicado como murió, por lo cual quiero creer que no se suicidó.

Cuídense.

_**Uchiha Souseiseki**_


End file.
